The present invention relates to a method and a device for increasing the safety during the use of battery systems and to a battery system as well as the use thereof.
Methods for increasing the safety during the use of battery systems is known from the prior art. At least one component of the battery system is, for example, transferred to a safety state in dependence on a state of the battery system.
A safe state of a battery system or a battery device relates to such a state in which the possibility of injury to living things or damage to property that are situated in the surrounding area of the battery system is excluded to the greatest possible extent. In order to achieve a safe state, it is useful to disconnect, electrically bypass and/or discharge a defective battery system or a defective battery device.
Thus, the American patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,650B1 discloses, for example, a battery system, wherein individual battery cells of the battery system can be transferred by means of a bypass circuit into a safe state in dependence on the state of the battery system.
A battery pack is furthermore disclosed in the American patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,789A, wherein the battery pack contains a plurality of cells. The state of a cell can be monitored by means of a control device.
A battery pack is furthermore disclosed in the American patent application U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,514A, wherein the battery pack has cells connected in series. A cell of the battery pack can be electrically bypassed by means of a bypass circuit in dependence on the measured voltage thereof.